Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for the preparation of highly crosslinked polymer particles having a comparatively uniform particle size within the average particle size range of 0.1-10 .mu.m. The crosslinked polymer particles of the present invention are useful as a slip property improver for plastic films, a spacer for liquid crystal display devices, a carrier for chromatography, a standard sample for microscopic examination, and the like.